


Then you will be only mine

by AgenteYumi



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I would put more tags but it would be a masive spoiler, Love Triangle, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano decided to act as a matchmaker for all of he rivals, instead of using violence. So everyone could have a happy ending. Even if she changes her objetive, no one would be harmed.</p><p>Well, the truth is that there is always someone that gets hurted. And there's always someone who wants to hurt other people in order to keep the game going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This love will be the end

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fanfic comes from "Bara no hitsuki", Chiri Kitsu's character song (Sayonara Zetsubou sensei) another yandere girl.
> 
> Once again, sorry if there's any mistake on the grammar or anything. English is not my first language. So just tell me what's wrong and I will fix it as soon as I can.

If you see Ayano Aishi, you cannot tell that she's like an empty shell. Every smile was practiced to be like the smiles that she saw on the idols of the magazines and tv shows that she just watched trying to keep a façade. She would like more to don't smile or talk or whatever she had to do to socialize because she didn't had a motivation to do anything. Anyway, she made those things because they had to be done.

But as they say _"The bowl is more useful when it's empty"_. One day she collided with a boy and Ayano started to feel a warmth that she didn't knew before and if the doramas that she saw were to be trusted on that warmth was love, because that's the way you meet your future boyfriend, crashing with each other on the street.

"I'm so sorry, I should be more careful" the boy apologized, taking Ayano's hand to help her to get up. "I'm so late for school that... it doesn't mater anyway. My name is Taro Yamada"

Ayano was freezed on her place and mumbled as if she just forgot how to talk.

"I'm Ayano Aishi" she made a little bow and pushed her hair back with a trembling hand. "I guess that we're on the same school, right?"

"There you are Taro!" yelled a girl with striking and long orange hair. That girl took Taro's hand ignoring that there was someone else with him, more with an intention than just a neglect. "If you don't walk faster, we will miss the Ceremony, _baka_!"

They both walked away but Ayano couldn't do the same. What she called love was being replaced with something more wild and primitive. She called it wrath.  
The rest of the day she was moody, thinking about the girl that was between her and her senpai. And she would stay like that all the week until she saw that text on her phone, where a misterious girl make her a lot of sugestions about the destiny of her rival. Ayano found that her rival's name was Osana Najimi and she was Taro's childhood friend.

_"I hope something terrible to happen to her. You have until Friday"_

The girl was making her dinner while she was thinking about the so-called Info-chan texts. Just one day was enought to let her notice a lot of posibilities to hurt whoever that tried to take her senpai away. For example, she could ask Osana to see her on the rooftop and just push her. Osana seemed to be weak, so she will not be able to fight back. Or just drown Osana on the toilet or the fountai if she was alone. The hard part would be to dispose of the body. Her school was a very popular choice on the city and the school was almost full, also there was that story about how the teachers knew a lot of martial arts, so trying to reach a safe place to dispose of the evidence would be a long and tedious process.

On the other hand, Ayano knew that she must still act like a normal person that Taro could love if she wanted him to notice her. Every mistake could mean a disaster on her race to win his heart. If Taro saw her carrying a potential weapon or with blood on her clothes, she would win the reputation of being creepy. Also, trying to frame her rivals could make her beloved to got a hostile opinion about women. And that was not something that could help her.  
The living room was dark because the lightbulb passed to better life. Upset, she went to the basement. It was her father the one who took care of things like that but since he wasn't there and without knowing where he was going to come back, Ayano had to be very careful with the money that her fathers lefted to her. That's why she couldn't call to anyone to help her to fix everything and had to learn to do everything by herself.  
When she turned on the lights of the basement, she saw two tapes, each one on a different corner of the room. Both tapes were named "Our lovely love sounds".

"Eeeeeeeew! Gross! They recorded when they have sex!" she squealed with deep repulsion, almost wanting to throw away the tapes. But some seconds later her curiosity won over the repulsion. She searched for the old tape player and hear the first. When she finished hearing the second tape, Ayano felt like if she was a strange on her own house. She heard about the story of the fantom of her school and about the journalist that tried to frame a student from Akademi High and how that girl was declared non guilty. Everything was so clear now. A dizzyness invaded her and she had to hold on the wall to avoid falling.

All this years and she believed that her family was normal, even if she noticed that her father had some kind of anxiety problems when he saw his spouse holding a knife. Now Ayano knew what he could been enduring all this years, even his conception and birth could make him suffer more, knowing that the sociopath tendencies where a family trait maybe his father lived all this years afraid of Ayano following the family tradition.... if he really loved her. Ryoba, her mother, was not a dedicated and tender mother and wife, she was a mere killer that managed to scape from justice and that's why Ryoba lefted behind her only daughter, trying to keep her love ilusion.  
Now Ayano herself was on the same situation that her mother faced some years ago but she had another option to win rightfuly Taro's heart.  And even if by that moment she was indiferent to her parents, she believed that doing everything with a more clean strategy maybe her father could be happy. He really deserved that.

She changed the lightbulb and her plans. Ayano sended a text to her parents to know how they were before going to sleep.

_"Everything's fine. We love you and eat well. I hope to see you soon again, honey"_

_"I love you both"_ she replied.

 

* * *

 "Can I help you, Osana?" Ayano asked when she finally could make it to have a moment with her rival.

"Well... I had lost my friendship bracelet" she confesed. "Maybe I lost it when I was changing my clothes for P.E. class and I can't found it. It means a lot for me because Taro gave it to me when we were on elementary school."  
When Osana wasn't with Taro she was nicer but also she was more shy.

"I can help you to search it"

"Really? Thank you, Yan-Chan!"

So that's how she spended the next thirty minutes until she found the bracelet on the changing room. The bracelet was made with cheap plastic beads but thinking that Taro made something for someone else made Ayano sick because she wanted him to do the same for her. But also she felt conmoved about that.  
The gray world that she had before meting him was getting more and more colors.

"Thank you for this, I own you a favor for this!" Osana was happy of seeing her beloved bracelet"

Ayano took a photo of the girl and sended it to Info-chan, asking for more knowledge about her. Info-chan replied with a text that made Ayano more curious about the girl, so she texted back.

_"How is it that Osana has a crush on someone else than Senpai?"_

_"A smart girl should have a backup plan just in case that the first one doesn't work, y'know?"_ was the answer of her informant. The potential menace frowned at that joke about her own behavior.

_"You said that you wanted me to hurt Osana-chan, right?_

_"Of course"_

_"Anyway, I will keep contact with you. Thanks"_

 

During recess hour, the librarian was amused of the books that Ayano choosed to read at home. He must be just some years older than Ayano, maybe a student of the local college in an intership, but anyway he was as moody as the teenagers in that school.

"Let's see. Shakespeare's sonets, a haiku antology, a caligraphy book and... a book about psychology and human relationships. Your homework must be really weird" He gave her the books back after registering them on the library sistem. "You should take them back by the next monday, please. For every day of delay you will pay one hundred yens"

She started reading the last book. If Osana was more like a tsundere, she should make a plan that could control her and the guy that she liked and how they got information about each other until they were finally together. She started to write on a pink notebook, helped with a pencil. A few moments later, she started to write with a fine point propelling pencil.

 

The next morning, while everyone where on the lockers, Osana searched for her new friend.

"Yan-chan? Can I tell you about something?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you about it here, baka." she snorted "Let's go somewhere else. To the rooftop?"

A chance to be alone. If only Ayano could open a certain rack on the air conditioner, she will be able to hide Osana's corpse until the end of the day. Also, a lot of students arrived to school until eight o' clock, so it would be easier to run to the changing room. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Haruto Yuto left me a letter on my locker.A love letter, to be precise. The letter says that I should come to you and tell you my answer"

"And what are you going to answer? What do you think about Yuto-kun?"

"He's one year younger than I but... I don't dislike him" Osana confesed.

"So you will say a yes to him?

"I need to know him better" She showed the letter to Ayano, with a rough calligraphy, as it was written with a pencil. "I've never read this words before, so full of feelings. I haven't had an easy love story before and it's hard to trust in someone else again. I've come to Akademi High School just to be near Taro, because we always have been so close friends, you know? But know I'm so confused"

"I will tell him to be good to you. And if he doesn't... let's say that I'm going to kill him" Ayano smiled.

"You're such a good friend, Ayano. Thank you".

During recess hour, Yuto talked to Ayano on the plaza in the center of the school.

"Osana sended this letter to me. I feel moved on because she said that she's afraid to trust someone again but she says that she wants to be closer to me and... I don't know, maybe try something"

"And what are you going to do?"

"She's pretty. She's kind and is always taking care of her friends, even if her ways are kinda rude. She's older than me but I'm not losing anything if I try, right?" Yuto showed to Ayano the letter, written with a cuter calligraphy, as if it was made with a propelling pencil. "The letter also says that I should talk to you to give her my answer"

"Why you don't ask her to go together on a date? But I supose that because you had barely talked to her is better to don't talk about the letters. Never ever talk about them again if her words are on your heart"

"You're right."

Ayano said the same to Osana about the letters and the date and when one of them both tried to retreat, Ayano convinced them to stay and send more letters. Finally, on Friday, the mythical Cherry tree heard a love confession that wasn't for Taro.

* * *

 The next monday should be sweet to see that Yuto and Osana had become a couple. Yuto's friends were contratulating him about it and Osana's friends tried to know the entire story about how they both decided to be together, they both agreed that they owned a big one to Ayano. Soon, all the girls were around the dark-haired girl to ask her for help to find a boyfriend, but the eyes of the matchmaker were looking at a new girl who was talking and flirting to her senpai. That was the reason that Ayano's Monday wasn't exactly sweet. She frowned. Ayano had to take a photo of her but Taro passed near to her just in the moment where she was trying to take the photo. She wasn't able to send the photograph to Info-chan until it was almos time to go to the classroom, so she will not be able to read the information until recess.

Surprisingly, the new rival met her at that hour.

"You're Zuka-chan, right?" Ayano asked, opening her bento box. It was so simple compared to the ones that the other girls used to take to school.

"I heard what you made for Osana and Yuto. I need you to help me too"

"You're the drama club leader. You could have any boy that you want" mentioned the matchmaker, trying to lure her victim.  She was on her phone to see the information that Info-chan had sended to her. The second crush was someone from the martial arts club.

"Well, that's truth"  Zuka swinged her hair with childish pride. "And there's a boy that I have a crush on. Aside of that, I'm ashamed of being one of the most popular girls on school but I'm also single"

"I'm guessing that you have a crush on Taro Yamada, from class 3-2, right?"

"You're like a pythoness"

"I know things" she dismissed the compliment. "But you have to think about it. This year you're going to do an adaptation of Dream of a Summer night and, if I'm not wrong about the masks, you decided to do also a Takarazuka play, right? Your career as actress is just starting and you're going to face a lot of dangers. You can not only consider the love that you feel for someone. You need someone that has a strong spirit as you, Zuka-chan. If you become an idol, you're going to need someone with a lot of physical strenght. I really admire you, even if I'm not on your club, and I have nightmares every night thinking that you could suffer the same of that idol that was killed by one of her fans"

"That's scary, Aishi-san!" the drama club leader hugged herself, shocked about that story. "You're right"

"Of course I am. Maybe at the afternoon I would find anyone else for you, so don't worry."

"But... I really like Taro-Kun. Not like but like-like, you know?"

"Well. As someone told me once, a girl who claims to be smart should have always a second option in love. Maybe I can give to them both your letters"

But Taro never saw those letters. Ayano really did a good job convincing one of the Martial Arts club boys to  date Zuka.

 _"As they say, you just need to do things once to gain your fame. It's pretty smart from you to choose play the matchmaker instead of something more violent."_ said on the text that Info-chan sended to Ayano that afternoon. _"It's not what I expected but if there are couples on the school, there are new posibilities of business with the school"_

* * *

The next monday, everybody in the school were celebrating  the triumph of the young matchmaker.

"You did it again!" said Saki Miyu, clapping. "A new couple!"

"If you continue doing this, maybe when the school year is over, all of us will have a boyfriend, right Ayano?" Yuna jocked about the situation with kindess.

"M'eh. I'm giving to them two weeks" Yui rolled her eyes. "If that doesn't happen I'm giving them two weeks andy they will be pregnant"

"You're kinda the Afrodite of the school" Mei pointed. "Or Anteros, one of her children"

"Isn't that Cupid?" asked Saki.

"No. Cupid is the onethat makes everything go wrong, but if you pray to Anteros he will make your love to be reprocicated or if it isn't, he will avenge it." was Mei's answer. "We have our own pantheon here on the school. We have our Afrodite. Oka could be one of the parcae, Zuka is obviously a muse, Melpomene, Amai could be Vesta, Haruka, the swimming club leader, could be our female Neptune"

"How interesting" Ayano looked around her, ignoring the mythology nerd that was trying to get her atention and also the blesing of the false goddness. She was more worried about a girl with a pink apron that was talking to her beloved senpai. This time Ayano was really quick to take a photo of her but Info-chan teased her with the answer.

"Let's see what you can do without the information of the other crush that your rival has. If you can make it, I will give you the complete information of everyone again".

 

Once again, Ayano didn't had to do anything. The sweet cooking club leader, Amai Mafin, met her and confessed that she was in love with Taro. Ayano lied to her and said that it was really hard to make him to accept her feelings if they had just know each other for one week, but if Amai wanted to try, she will help her.

"Anyway, I would try to think about someone else for you. I don't think that Taro and you could be a good couple. But if you want him, I will do everything that I can to make him all yours"

"Oh, goddness" Amai seemed to be sad about the thinking that her love was not going to be. "Maybe I should listed to the school's matchmaker, you seem to know a lot about this things. Okay! I will await for your answer!"

 

After stalking Taro until he was on his house and on her way back home, Ayano was still thinking about someone for Amai. The most liked option for her was to make Amai the girlfriend of Budo Masuta. Everyone knows that a sweet girl needs a manly man at her side and that manly man also needs a girl to cherish him and become his ridicuous weakness.

If she had made a ritual to invoke him, it wouldn't be less effective. The martial arts club leader was waiting for Ayano on her house, standing with his usual action hero attitude.

"Speaking about the devil. Or thinking about the devil" she greeted him. "What's going on, Budo-senpai?"

"There's something I want to tak to you, Yan-chan"

 


	2. I heard that love will save the world

"I've been hearing what you did on school" Budo said. He looked nervous.

"Oh, don't listen what they say. They're probably saying a lot of lies about how many couples I've done" Ayano shaked her head. "I just do it because I see people that should be together and I like to see people being happy"

"Yeah, that's why I though that you can help me. Just that I can't see you at school because the club takes all my free time" He scratched his neck, thoughful "Do you have any problem if you come late to your house? So we can see each other after school"

"My parents are overseas so I can do anything I want. It's just that I don't want to go to sleep late because at the morning I will be sleepy in class and you know..."

"I'm not going to take that much of your time if we see each other after school" he tried to do puppy eyes but it was so hilarious to see someone so hard as the martial arts club leader trying to do puppy eyes that even Ayano couldn't help but laugh.

"Just don't do that again."

"But I convinced you"

"Because you look ridiculous, Budo-senpai" Ayano tried to stop her laughs "It's a deal. Good night, Budo-senpai"

"Good night, Yan-chan"

If Ayano wanted to had everything going easier, even without Info-chan and her panty-shot coins, she couldn't ask anything else.

If Budo wanted to had everything going easier, he could't ask anything else.

* * *

The matchmaker had to await two and half hours between the end of the class hours and the end of the club hours. So she asked Amai Mafin to let her await on the cooking club, in order to check that she wasn't trying to declare her love to Taro.

"I tried to finish the practice sooner" Budo tried to apologize to her, without being able to tell if Ayano's blankness was because she grew tired of waiting or she just didn't knew how to make another expresion than just apathy. "I guess that I got carried with the emotion"

"You really love what you do, don't you?" she replied with monotonous voice.

 "Yes! You have no idea of what's feeling your own strenght running through your body!" he threw some energetic punches to the air. 

"I wasn't boring during this two hours, Amai-chan asked me for some help to find a boyfriend so I decided to spend the time on her club"  she answered. "It became a reunion to decided which boy was better for her"

"I talked to Amai-chan some times before, she seems to be a nice girl. You will find a nice boyfriend for her. And... let's go?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Do you want an ice cream? There's this new place downtown" the boy offered.

"Why not? What we're going to do isn't going to take so long".

The place was full of shining lights on the ceiling, those kind of lights that make you see way more irritating the neon colors on the walls and the furniture. Behind the employees you could see a huge sign where you can read the flavors of ice cream that were sold by them.

"The slogan doesn't lie" mentioned Ayano, without a sign of surprise on her face. "The house of all the ice cream flavors"

"Which one do you want? Be my guest!" Budo walked to the bar "I want a double ice cream with chocolate and strawberry. What are you taking, Ayano-chan?

"I though that you were going to try a flavor like curry or eel" she answered.

"I prefer the clasics"

"I want a vanilla ice-cream with chocolate".

Ayano was really a clasic girl. Budo was trying to look like a sophisticated boy when he asked for something normal, instead of going for the weird flavors, as a boy of his age would usually do. So he decided to make things go crazier.

"Can I ask you for a sample of the other flavors?" he asked to the employee.

"Sure. It's free" was the employee's answer, without losing her smile. But thirteen flavors before and the poor girl was repenting from don't telling them that she was going to charge them.

 

 

 

 

"This is the most repugnant thing that I have ever ate" Ayano was laughing before trying a charcoal flavored ice cream.

"Shrimp is really the worst"

Still laughing and after paying the ice cream (with some extra payment for the employee as a compensation for their game) they both took seats on a table. Maybe when they both leave the place that girl would ask her boss to ban those teenagers from the store.

"Let's get down on business. What do you want on a relationship?" Ayano started to eat her ice cream. Budo toyed with her spoon, thoughful.

"I want someone to share a good afternoon or a bad day, but she would be there for me" he explained.

"Any traits that you like?"

"You don't want to know more?" Budo interrupted. Then he saw the hour. "I guess it's going to be late if we stay here, it's past eight o'clock. I will walk with you back home"

During the walk Ayano had a really hard time trying to get more information to see if Budo was the ideal boyfriend for Amai because he seemed to enjoy more talking about anything else. But he was also unable to know more about the girl at his side.

"I don't have any preference. I guess that I'm used to just sing the scholl anthems"

"You've never heard anything from X Japan, seriously? Your parents must be kinda strict with what you hear or watch on TV or what you read because you don't know what you like".

"Well... at lest I know that I liked the melon ice cream that I ate on that place" Ayano confesed. "I always asked for vanilla because it's a very neutral flavor"

 

 

 

"So this is where our walk ends. I will see you on this week. When I'm at my house I'll send you some links for you to hear the bands that I told you, but not tonight if you want, maybe on the morning."

"All right. Good night, Budo-senpai".

When he was finally home, his mother seemed to be worried.

"Why are you so late, honey?" she asked, touching his cheeks. "You're blushing. Do you have a fever?"

"No, it's just that I wanted to accompany one of my classmates until she was on her house. Her parents aren't here so I wanted to make sure that she's safe." he took his mother's hands off his face. "And we were talking a lot so that's why I am late."

"That's my son! Such a gentleman!" his father clapped. Budo and his father were so look alike except for the wrinkles on the face of the father.

"At least you should call if you're going to be late, Budo" said the mother, giving him some dishes with the dinner. The family took seat together. There was also a little girl, she was almost eight years old.

"The girl that you're talking so much... is she pretty, big brother?" the sister asked with innocence.

"She's really pretty. But she's kinda... strange. It's like she doesn't enjoy anything". Budo was chewing the chopsticks unconsciously. "Or maybe she's too shy to tell me what she likes. That girl likes playing matchmaker with our classmates and it seems that she can talk to everyone but me"

 

"Perhaps she likes you too!" the mother smiled. "I know that you're going to make her trust you, you're such a responsible and polite boy. Oh, I can't wait to meet my baby boy's girlfriend!"

"It's posible that you're not going to see her soon if you still call me your baby boy, mom".

 

* * *

The rest of the week had similar incidents. They went for a coffee one day, another day they went for a crêpes or to the Karaoke. Ayano tried her best but failed to make Budo gain interest on Amai. Instead, he couldn't stop looking at her every time that she tried something knew. It was like seeing the first day of spring before a long and cold winter.

"See? This band, even if has a louder sound, has a better management of the harmony." He explained before taking from her the earphones on a music store. "But it doesn't matter how much you try, they always sing about unpleasant stuff"

"Who will say that the master of martial arts is also fondly in love with visual kei music" the matchmaker remarked. "But you're still without telling me which kind of girls do you like."

"Well, I like responsible, polite and dark-haired girls" Budo finally confessed.

"And you had to tell me that until friday?" Ayano sighed, annoyed.

"Why? Did you find a boy for Amai-chan? It would be such a shame, she's so beautiful and sweet. And also she could be the perfect wife for a man who wants a traditional home" was his answer, mocking on her. They started to walk back to Ayano's house.

"You want that, don't you? When you talked about your mom it seemed that she's a Yamato Nadeshiko"

"Maybe that worked for my father but minds change. So who's Amai-chan's new boyfriend?"

"She's so compassionate. It didn't mater the choice if that person was able to reprocicate that feeling. If I have to be honest, I tried to make you to fall in love with her but I guess I misunderstood what you want"

"You can lose your victory for a mistake like that"

"Yeah, yeah. This isn't your club hours to say those things, Budo. But you asked me to find you a girlfriend and I'm going to find you one, it doesn't matter how long it takes to me because I promised it to you.

 

 

 

"Take your time. If I find a girl that I like meanwhile..."

"Just tell me and I will see what can I do." The matchmaker seemed to be emotionally exhausted, as if she was doing her best to don't strangulate him. Anyway her partner didn't minded about that.

"Goodnight, Yan-chan"

Without noticing about that, they reached the end of their walk. Budo really wished for the walk to be longer.

"My backpack. You've been carrying it since we were at the music store" she asked. He obeyed, blushing.

"True. I'll see you next monday I guess. I hope that day you will found your favorite band"

"Maybe. See you the next monday, Budo-senpai"

 

When walking back home, Budo noticed that Ayano's perfume was impregnated on his clothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I asked to my boyfriend wich Ice Cream flavor is the most "manly" or "girly" for him, so that flavor was going to be the one that Budo was going to eat. We couldn't agree for a manly flavor, so we choosed the girly flavor -Strawberry-.  
>  My sister said that maybe Budo could ask for a Nopal flavored ice cream because of proteins and stuff. Anyway, that's gross.  
>  At the end I decided that maybe teenage boys will try the weirdest flavors just to prove that they're manly enough to eat them (as everything they usually do).   
> It's really funny to write Budo because he's so full of energy and optimism and he's kinda of a dude who knows exactly what he is and in contrast with Ayano, who's cold and kinda of an empty board and how they clash with each other personalities.


	3. Everyone hates solitude

_"I'm surprised to see that you won. Maybe I understimated you. Anyways, this is your new rival and her full information, as I promised. Good luck"_

 

Ayano was combing her hair when she noticed the text message. She smiled with satisfaction after seeing that this rival had a strenght that made her still easy to defeat in case that she was trying to seduce Taro.

Haruka Mizuno was the rival of the week. Maybe she could be the perfect match for Budo. But Ayano started to notice something about her rivals: Osana could barely carry something heavier than her bag, Zuka's choice was to make someone else to carry her stuff and Amai was totally able to carry with 10 kilos of ingredients. Haruka was the swiming club leader and was barely exhausted before the training with coach Kiyoshi.  
If every rival had more strenght than the predecesors and she wasn't able to gain more strenght it would be just a matter of time to found a rival that wasn't easy to eliminate with just matchmaking or if she needed to fight only with her fists, Ayano surely would lose.

She was distracted thinking about that until she saw Budo. He greeted her while he was chaning his shoes. And then she had an idea.

"Your cult is going to be here soon, Afrodite"

"Let's see if this week I will found a girl for you, Budo-senpai" she cleared her throat. "I was wondering if I can train with your club some days, even if I'm not part of it"

"Sure, we're always awaiting for people to come and spar with us"

"Also I though that it will be better if I can see you doing what you like. Maybe I misjudged you and that's why I'm failing to found someone for you"

In recess hour, Haruka went to search for Ayano and asking her for help with Taro. New promises were made by the matchmaker and with plenty of confidende on herself, Ayano continued with the day, thinking that soon her weird dates with Budo would be over. The second crush of the leader of swimming club was Budo. Even better, when she saw the boy on his element, she was more convinced that Haruka was the best option for him. They both had such an energetic spirit and a lot of passion.

"Maybe I understimated you, Yan-chan" Budo laughed when the practice hour was over. "You're more than meets the eye. If you joined the club, I would have my heir as leader of the club on you"

"I would think about that, senpai" she said. "By the way. What do you think about Haruka Mizuno?"

"She's pretty but kinda a tomboy. There was that time when she tried to have a duel with me saying that it's harder swimming than Martial Arts because water puts some weight on you and that stuff."

"And what happened?"

"I didn't accepted it."

"But you're still talking to each other?"

 

 

 

"Yeah, sometimes, when we go to the Student Council to ask for new material and that stuff. We chat a little and she makes jokes about that incident. And that's all"

"I should go. See you tomorrow!"

Taro was part of the gardening club so Ayano was still on time to follow him until he reached his house but only if Budo didn't decided before to go out with her before school. And everything would went so normal if it wasn't that her most difficult client was awaiting for her on her house.

"You left this on the club"

The boy showed that he had the pink notebook that Ayano used to plan her moves as matchmaker.

"Thank you very much. So... you want to come in and drink something? You're so nice for coming here to give this to me"

The house was pretty normal. The walls were painted with a warm but elegant color. Comfortable furniture. The living room, the kitchen and the dinning room shared the same room, barely divided by the way that the furniture were placed.

"Nice place, Yan-chan. You take care of it now that your parents aren't home?"

"Yes. You want to drink water, juice, milk or a coke?"

Budo blowed his bangs with some shyness on his expression.

"Shall we order something for dinner? I'm hungry and it's going to take me some time to be back at my house. Maybe I could pass out if I don't eat anything!"

"I know how to cook, Budo-senpai. Don't you dare to doubt about what I can do" She took a big knife and a cutting board. In just a few minutes she had a noodle soup on the stove.

"Hey, I didn't wanted to make you cook for me, that's why I told you to order some food" The boy was surprised of seeing that his classmate decided to cook for him.

"Now you're going to eat what I cooked!" Ayano was still holding the knife when she answered that. The poor martial arts master felt a shiver when he saw her in that pose. The voice that she used to say that wasn't friendly at all.

"Y-yes, Ma'am" He gulped.

"That's right" she left the knife. With more friendly voice and gestures, she continued. "This is going to be ready soon, so help me with to set the table"

Still intimidated by the girl, Budo put every plate on perfect order, looking upon his shoulder once in a while. Anyway, Ayano was only making the rice and some tea. After that, they both eat in perfect peace.

"I didn't had a doubt that you can cook. But I didn't expected that you can do it really well" he said. "Do you alwasy have your dinner alone?"

"Since my parents left the house. I'm kinda used to it. They didn't talked when we had our dinners together so it isn't so different". Ayano put more rice on her bowl.

"It must be hard to be on your own"

"I manage it"

"No. I mean... You barely talk to anyone else and if I try to know if you have friends or something, no one can tell me anything about you if it isn't that you go to school, that your parents are salarymen and your name. You're all alone, Yan-chan. Everyone hates solitude.

The girl left her chopsticks fall, surprised by his words.

"I'm not _everyone._ I just want a normal life and a normal night, not an existentialist talk, Budo-senpai" she sighed. "You had the option to give me my notebook tomorror. It isn't something that I need that much. So why you came here?"

Budo was off guard, so he didn't knew what to answer for a few seconds.

"I enjoy being with you, that's all. You're a good friend for me and I care about you" he blushed until his ears were red and he had to turn his head to hide his face. "It's okay if you can't  feel the same about me or you can't answer in this moment, I know you're reserved about your life. I'm sorry if I'm not opportune with my presence."

"It's okay. I guess that I need someone around me while my parents aren't here" was her answer, with a little smile. She tried to change the topic of the conversation because everything started to feel weird. "Oh, I remembered that I wanted to tell you that I liked the last band you told me to hear. You were right about that I was going to love it because of the lyrics"

The boy was more than happy of hearing that. They talked about music until it was time for him to go back to his house, late in the night, after helping her to clean everything that they used. Ayano was surprised of finding herself singing one of the song that he shared to her. Then she mumbled something to herself while she was puting her pajamas on.

"Maybe we should try"

She looked on the mirror, confused by her own words. What he told her was running through her head Was she only a good friend for him?  
Ayano felt a void inside her at the solely though that Budo was sincere about that, that he didn't had an evident crush on her. She looked at the shrine of her beloved senpai, as if he could give her an answer.

"Budo must be for Haruka" she repeated the plan. "After that everything of this will be over. No more meetings, no more dinners, no more songs on my wall on facebook"

That didn't made her feel better. All the efforts that she put to make Taro fall for her and then Budo made her to change plans. The emotions that she started to knew were so diverse at that moment that it was imposible to distinguish them all. Ayano was angry with herself because she wasn't able to be so constant on her thoughs as she was on her actions, she was confused about the reasons that her classmate had to do all of that things for her. At the same time, she was wishing that Budo felt the same for her.

She dreamed that night and Budo was there. They weren't behind the mythical cherry tree but on a bridge upon the river, they said that the bridge could bring luck to the lovers. The moon were upon they and he was smiling to her with the same confidence of always but now his eyes had a warmth that she didn't knew before. Budo took her hand.  
Then the alarm rang.

When Ayano woke up, her heart was beating fast and she felt like she was blushing. She wasn't able to see Budo with ease because every time that she tried to talk, the girl felt as if her heart was going to run away from her. Still, it was easy to talk to him as always. On the other side, when she walked near Taro that time, she blushed only a bit and was even able to talk to him

But the matchmaker didn't knew that someone sended a text message to Taro Yama. And he replied to that text.

_"Why are you sending this to me? I didn't asked you for anything"_

_"I guess that you didn't readed what I sended to you. I heard you telling to Osana that you felt that someone was stalking you"_ Info-chan insisted. _"She is the one stalking you. Ayano Aishi"._

_"Our Afrodite?"_

_"The goddess of love must love someone, don't you think so? You're so lucky"_

_"Maybe"_

Taro looked the photo of the matchmaker. Definitively, she was pretty. And if she liked to help people in love, maybe she was sweet and kind. But the fact that Ayano wasn't able to talk to him and just limited to follow him back home could mean that she was too shy.

So he decided just to think that it was only a curiosity that Info-chan was sending to him and told to himself that he must forget about that text. But as Taro knew some time before, it was going to be more than impossible.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If someone could help me to translate to english maybe I would be less lazy to write this fanfic. But m'eh I love to suffer.
> 
> *The people that follows me at Tumblr or Facebook (Un cuento friki) would be able to recognize the scene of the dream
> 
> *I have a LOT of trouble translating "Poner la mesa" -when Ayano is making the dinner for her and Budo-. It's literally translated to "set the table" but for me is when you put the plates, sauces, cutlery and whatever you're going to use when you're going to eat -but before you eat-. Can someone tell me the expresion on english in order to correct it? Thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> * Matchmaking elimination method was not implemented when I started writing this fanfic so the dinamics that are shown on this story -at least with Osana and Yuto (make a favor to your rival to gain her trust, the letters...)- it's totally mine.  
> We know what happens if you misbehave on the school (expulsion, enemies or witnesses), I guessed that it could happen if we use a nicest elimination method, it could make Ayano's reputation and maybe it could not be necesary to do again all the dinamics that you have to follow in order to gain trust from your vict... ejem, lovey dovey couple. Your rivals maybe will just come to you to receive a sabotage with Taro. But that's just to give some realism to the story (because, unlike videogame people, real people think. I guess. Sometimes they do that) that this is what happens.
> 
> My second though is that matchmaking should be REALLY EASIER on Japan because of the Miai tradition. Miai are dates that are made by a matchmaker (a profesional one, a friend of the couple or the parents of them both) and the posible future couple meet each other. The arrenged dates are based upon the likes and dislikes and personality of the couple. It seems to work just fine, even if it's actually pretty uncommon to have miais to meet your future couple/spouse. It's more posible that if someone says that someone it's not convenient for them, they will stop seeing each other.  
> In this part of the world if you want to play matchmaker it's going to be REALLY HARDER because you have to be subtle to know if someone is in love with someone else and make friend of them both, make them trust you enogh to tell you their secrets or push them until they're together but with a fine precision so no one knows that you're trying to make a couple. Also, sometimes if you tell them that someone it's not convenient for them, they will just stop talking to you until it turns that you were right (or not?).  
> That's from my personal experience, I like to play matchmaker. Not because I'm a jealous girl and that's how I got rid of my rivals. At all. I swear.
> 
> *Info-chan is Info-chan so she isn't going to let things go easy for Ayano. Her original motivation was to see a carnage in the school and if Ayano doesn't listen to her, maybe Info-chan will foce her to change her methods. Or maybe she will change her idea about the ideal ax-crazy murderer. Because the name of the game -and by extention, the name of their "world"- is Yandere simulator. There's always a yandere on Akademi High.
> 
> *In spanish I didn't wanted to make Osana to say "Baaaaka!" because I though it sounded kinda weaboo for the structure of the story. However, on english I decided to let it be.
> 
> *Yes, it happened that an Idol was murdered by one of her fans. What the heck, Japan?
> 
> *I know that's kinda of sexist Ayano's thoughs about why it's better to make Amai the girlfriend of Budo but that's how the cliche goes and the cliches work, at least in-universe and cliches are the only thing that Ayano has to achieve her goal -because of her lack of empathy-.
> 
> *I had a LOT of trouble translating what Info-chan says to Ayano when she pairs Zuka with one of the Martial Arts club boys. In spanish we have a expression, "cría fama y échate a dormir" (literally "breed your fame and then go to sleep") that means that if you do something remarkable -good things, bad things, embarrasing or amazing- you will be always remembered for that even if you don't want to.
> 
> *The name of the cooking club leader comes from Tumblr, so it's not oficial. It's literally "Sweet Muffin". The name of the drama club leader comes from Takarazuka theatre, a genre of japanese theatre that's played only by women.  
> *BTW, the name of the Swimming club is a reference to another anime.


End file.
